A Day in the Park
by Vertschl
Summary: Übersetzung; Smitchie!


_Originalstory:_ http: //www . fanfiction . net/s/4558498/1/A_Day_in_The_Park

_Autor:_ http: //www . fanfiction . net/u/589772/mamaXunicorn (Leerzeichen nach Doppelpunkt, bzw. vor und nach Punkt entfernen)

* * *

_Mir gehört absolut nichts. __Mrs. James, Addie, Natalie, Rachel und das Mädchen mit dem T-Shirt gehören der Autorin. Geld verdienen weder die Autorin noch ich damit._

* * *

A Day in the Park

Mitchie hörte einen Haufen Mädchen über etwas flüstern und kichern. Sie rechnete damit, dass sie nur über einen Blödsinn, wie zum Beispiel den Quarterback oder so etwas in der Art kicherten, aber sie schienen furchtbar albern zu sein – mehr als sonst. Sie schlich sich an die Mädchen heran und stellte sich an einen nahen Baum, um verstehen zu können, was sie sagten.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das ist", flüsterte eine von ihnen.

„Ich weiß! Was macht er hier?", antwortete jemand anderes.

Mitchie runzelte ihre Stirn. Über wen redeten sie?

„Er sieht so … einsam aus."

„Wie könnte so ein heißer Typ wie Shane einsam sein?"

Als die Mädchen seinen Namen nannten, schnappte Mitchie nach Luft und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die Mädchengruppe sah sie an und eine von ihnen stöhnte auf. „Ugh, Torres, was machst du hier herüben? Solltest du nicht bei deiner Streber-Freundin sein?"

Mitchie ignorierte den gehässigen Kommentar über ihre Freundin und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte nur spazieren gehen. Hörte ich euch sagen Shane Gray sei hier?"

Eine blonde rollte ihre Augen. „Ja, aber es ist nicht so als würde dich das etwas angehen."

„Eigentlich", fügte ihre Freundin mit einem süffisanten Grinsen hinzu, „fordere ich dich heraus zu ihm zu gehen und ‚Hallo' zu sagen."

Mitchie hob eine Augenbraue und versuchte ihre Aufregung zu verstecken. „Nicht, dass ich eine Herausforderung von dir annehmen würde, aber warum nicht."

Sobald ihr Rücken zu ihnen zeigte, grinste sie und ging zu Shane hinüber. Er lehnte über seinen Notizblock, der auf dem Tisch lag, total vertieft in seine Arbeit. „Hallo Popstar."

Shane drehte sich schnell um, als er ihre Stimme hörte und grinste breit, nachdem er sie gesehen hatte. „Mitchie!"

Sie lachte und setzte sich neben ihn. „Woran arbeitest du?"

„Nur etwas Neues für die Band", antwortete er abgelenkt, als er sie anstarrte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du hier bist. … Warum bist du hier?"

„Ich wohne hier", lachte sie.

Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Wirklich?"

Sie nickte. „Jap. Aber momentan bin ich auf einem Klassenausflug." Sie machte ein würgendes Geräusch und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Er lachte und das Lächeln kehrte in ihr Gesicht zurück.

„Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst, Mitch", sagte er, während er sie anstarrte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und sah schüchtern zu Boden. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie so einen fantastischen Freund gefunden hatte.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Shane", sagte sie leise. Sie sah wieder hinauf und grinste ihn an. „Aber was machst du hier?"

„Na ja, wir haben ein Konzert in ein paar Tagen in einer nah gelegenen Stadt. Ich wollte nur für mich selbst sein, um an ein paar Sachen zu arbeiten. Und da dachte ich, warum nicht raus gehen? Wer würde mich hier sehen? Nachdem die meisten meiner Fans in der Schule sein würden, richtig?" Er stöhnte. „Nun, offenbar ist das nicht der Fall!" Er blickte flüchtig über seine Schulter und sah die Mädchen, die Mitchie herausgefordert hatten zu ihm zu gehen.

Sie lachte leise. „Du bekommst wohl nicht viel Privatsphäre oder?"

Shane schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Überhaupt nicht. Diese Mädchen haben die letzte halbe Stunde über mich gekichert."

„Nun, wer könnte sie verurteilen? Du bist extrem süß, Popstar."

„Ich bevorzuge Rockstar, danke schön."

„Sie waren diejenigen die mir gesagt haben zu dir zu kommen", erklärte sie ihm.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Haben sie?"

Sie nickte und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Nun, sie ‚forderten mich heraus' zu dir zu gehen und dachten ich würde mich vor Shane Gray komplett lächerlich machen."

Er grinste. „Tatsächlich?"

„Jap. Deshalb hab ich ihre Herausforderung angenommen. Aber nur weil ich meinen großartigen Freund sehen wollte."

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast. Ich hatte Michtie-Entzugserscheinungen."

„Mitchie-Entzugserscheinungen?", fragte sie langsam.

„Und willst du wissen wie es geheilt wird?"

„Erleuchte mich."

Ohne ein anderes Wort lehnte er sich hinüber und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie hatte Shane, seit sie Camp Rock verlassen hatte, nicht mehr geküsst und obwohl sie ihren ersten Kuss mit ihm (und ihren ersten Kuss überhaupt) niemals vergessen würde und nichts jemals vergleichbar damit sein würde, jeder Kuss danach, dieser inbegriffen, kam ziemlich nahe. In dem Moment, als seine Lippen ihre berührten, fühlte sie Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch.

Der Kuss dauerte nicht zu lange, aber er hellte ihren ganzen Tag auf. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, grinsten sich die beiden wie Honigkuchenpferde an.

„Nun, falls ich das jedes Mal bekomme, wenn du unter Michtie-Entzugserscheinungen leidest, sollte ich wohl nicht so viel mit dir reden."

Ein Ausdruck aus gespieltem, blankem Entsetzen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Mitchie das wäre Folter."

Sie nickte zustimmend. „Du hast Recht. Ich könnte nicht nicht mit dir sprechen." Sie kniff seine Wange und sagte mit zuckersüßer Stimme: „Du bist einfach zu unwiderstehlich."

Er entriss sich ihr spielerisch und streckte ihr die Zunge entgegen, während er sich seine Gesichtsseite rieb.

Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf die Mädchen drüben beim Baum und sah, dass die Gruppe sie mit großen Augen anstarrte. „Ich denke unser Geheimnis ist raus."

Shane folgte Mitchies Blick zu der Mädchengruppe, die ihren Blick abwandten, als sie ihn zu ihnen blicken sahen. Er drehte sich zurück zu Mitchie und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Es musste früher oder später ja so kommen."

Mitchie nickte. „Du hast Recht", sie lächelte süßlich, „und ich kann es ihnen unter die Nase reiben."

Shane runzelte seine Stirn und lachte. „Du bist wirklich etwas Besonderes, Mitchie Torres."

Sie grinste ihn verlegen an.

„Mitchie!" Sie hörte, dass ihr Name aus der Ferne gerufen wurde und bemerkte, dass es Sierra war.

„Komm mit!" Sie sprang auf und ergriff seine Hand. „Ich möchte, dass du meine beste Freundin triffst."

„Hey!" Er ergriff noch schnell seinen Notizblock, als Mitchie ihm vom Tisch weg zog. Sie grinste zu ihm hinauf und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. Er lächelte zu ihr hinunter und drückte ihre Hand.

Sie gingen in die Richtung der Mädchengruppe und als sie vorbeigingen, hörte Mitchie ihr Geflüster aus Schock und Unglauben. Sie grinste; völlig befriedigt, dass sie einmal in ihrem Leben den populären Mädchen die Schau stehlen konnte.

Aber es ging nicht darum beliebt zu sein. Mitchie hatte es inzwischen begriffen. Alles was Mitchie nun wollte, war mit Shane zusammen zu sein, egal in welchem Weg. Und sie wusste, sobald die Schule davon erfuhr, dass sie eine Verbindung zu Connect Three hatte, würden Leute um ihre Freundschaft betteln. Und sie würde sie ihnen nicht geben. Denn sie waren nicht ihre wahren Freunde. Doch trotz alledem wusste sie eine Sache; sie liebte die preiswürdige Reaktion, in den Gesichtern der Mädchen, nachdem sie sie mit Shane sahen.

Mitchie sah Sierras Hinterkopf und rief nach ihr. Sierra drehte sich um und winkte ihr, Shane offenbar zuerst nicht sehend.

„Mitchie, ich habe dich überall gesu-" Sie stoppte inmitten des Satzes und erstarrte auf der Stelle, nachdem sie den Popstar gesehen hatte.

„Tut mir leid, Sierra. Ich wurde mit etwas aufgehalten." Sie lächelte Shane an, der ihr Lächeln zurückgab. „Wie auch immer. Sierra das ist, wie du weist, Shane und Shane das ist, meine beste Freundin in der ganzen Welt, Sierra.

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen." Shane klemmte den Notizblock unter seinen Arm und streckte seine andere Hand Sierra entgegen.

Sierra starrte mit großen Augen auf die Hand, als würde sie plötzlich verschwinden, wenn sie sie berühren würde. Mitchie lachte auf die Reaktion ihrer Freundin. „Mach schon, schüttle seine Hand. Er beißt nicht."

„Jedenfalls nicht dich", murmelte er und Mitchie rammte ihm den Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen. „Autsch! Das war ein Scherz!"

Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Du wirst niemanden beißen."

„Wenn es dazu kommt dich zu beschützen würde ich ein teuflischer, tollwütiger Hund mit einem fiesen Biss werden." Er knurrte spielerisch und biss in die Luft.

Sie sah ihn an als hätte er drei Köpfe. „Du bist ein Idiot."

Er blickte Mitchie an. „Das nehme ich dir übel Mitchie Torres! Shane Gray ist kein Idiot!"

Sie hob zur Kapitulation ihre Hand. „In Ordnung, in Ordnung. Du bist kein Dummkopf."

Er grinste triumphierend und sie fügte hinzu: „Aber du bist ein Trottel."

„Aber ich bin dein Trottel", erwiderte Shane.

Sie lächelte und schon ihren Arm um seine Mitte und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. „Ja das bist du."

„Oh-mein-Gott." Sierra redete endlich und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit des Paares auf sich.

„Wird sie kreischen?", flüsterte Shane zu ihr und Mitchie rammte ihm erneut den Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen.

„Autsch! Hör auf damit!"

„Du kannst sie nicht verurteilen. Nicht jeder ist so ruhig wie ich, wenn sie einen Popstar gegenüberstehen."

„Zumindest hat sie sich nicht Mehl ins Gesicht geworfen", erwiderte Shane mit einem Grinsen und Mitchie versuchte ihm wieder den Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen zu rammen, aber er wich im richtigen Moment aus um nicht getroffen zu werden. „Ha! Nicht getroffen!"

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen und blickte wieder zu Sierra.

Sierra sah ihnen zu, der Schock gut sichtbar in ihrem Gesicht. Sie wussten nicht einmal, dass Mitchie Shane Gray _kannte_, aber nun neckten sich die beiden wie zwei normale Menschen. Sie konnte nicht glauben wie Mitchie sich in der Gegenwart eines solch bekannten Popstars benahm und dass er es so leicht hinnahm. Als wären die beiden … mehr als Freunde.

„Mitchie…", begann sie langsam, „woher kennst du Shane Gray?"

Mitchie lächelte. „Wir haben uns im Camp getroffen."

„Und ihr zwei seid … zusammen?" Sie quietschte das letzte Wort.

Mitchie lachte leise. „Falls du meinst ob er mein Freund ist, ja."

Sierra starrte mit großen Augen zwischen den beiden hin und her und lächelte dann leicht. „Mitchie … kann ich mit dir alleine reden … bitte?"

Mitchie nickte. „Klar." Sie drehte sich zu Shane um. „Sei brav."

Shane lächelte selbstgefällig. „Ich bin immer brav."

Mitchie rollte spielerisch ihre Augen. „Red dir das schön brav ein."

Beide grinsten und sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn schnell auf die Lippen. Sie drehte wieder sich zu Sierra um und die beiden gingen hinüber zu ein paar Bäumen, sodass sie aus Shanes Hörfeld waren.

„Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du mit Shane Gray zusammen bist?!", schrie Sierra flüsternd.

Mitchie lächelte schuldbewusst. „Fühl dich nicht schlecht, Sierra. Wir haben es keinem erzählt. Die einzigen Leute die bescheid wussten, sind meine Eltern, seine Eltern, Nate und Jason und ein paar Leute vom Camp."

„Aber ich bin deine beste Freundin", sie machte einen Schmollmund, „kannst du mir nicht trauen dein Geheimnis zu wahren?"

„Es ist nicht so dass ich dir nicht traue. Es war nur eine Entscheidung die Shane und ich gemeinsam getroffen haben. Wir wollten es _keinem_ erzählen, bis wir beide dazu bereit waren."

„Aber Nate und Jason wussten es. Die beiden sind Shanes beste Freunde."

„Sie sind auch Shanes Bandmitglieder", machte sie aufmerksam, „und verbringen jeden Tag mit ihm im Tourbus. Nate sagt er hört einfach nicht auf über mich zu reden."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich sogar noch mehr. „Du kennst auch Nate und Jason?"

Mitchie lächelte und nickte. „Klar tu' ich das. Sie sind wie Brüder die ich niemals hatte."

Ihre Kinnlade fiel hinunter. „Sag _wirklich jetzt_?

Mitchie lachte. „Es ist wahr."

„A-aber … _wie_?"

Mitchie sah sie verwirrt an.

„Wie bist du mit Connect 3 in Kontakt gekommen?", fragte sie wohldurchdacht.

Mitchie nickte. „In Ordnung … nun ja, ich fuhr ins Camp Rock und Shane war auch dort. Shane hatte mich singen gehört, obwohl er nicht wirklich wusste, dass es ich war. Und das Lied, das ich gesungen hatte, hat zu ihm gesprochen und ihn daran erinnert, welche Musik er früher geschrieben hatte und so hat er begonnen sich zu verändern. Währendessen hab' ich ihn ein paar Mal getroffen und hab' ihn überzeugt, dass seine alte neue Musik gut war und wir sind Freunde geworden. Zu dieser Zeit wussten wir beide nicht, dass ich ‚das Mädchen mit der Stimme' war und dann hatten wir etwas Drama, aber das erzähl ich dir ein andermal. Und Shane und ich haben gestritten, er war am Boden zerstört und ich genauso. Aber als ich beim Final Jam sang, hat er begriffen, dass ich ‚das Mädchen mit der Stimme' war und von dort an haben sich die Dinge dann entwickelt."

„Und was hat Shane damit gemeint, als er sagte, ‚zumindest wirft sie sich nicht Mehl ins Gesicht'?"

Mitchie errötete. „Das erste Mal als ich Shane traf, arbeitete ich in der Küche und ich wollte weder ihn noch sonst jemanden wissen lassen, dass ich das bin, deshalb hab ich mir Mehl ins Gesicht geworfen. Er kam herein wie ein totaler Arsch und das hab ich ihm gesagt."

„Und es hat mich zu Tode geschockt."

Mitchie und Sierra sprangen erschrocken auf, als sie Shanes Stimme hörten. „Shane!", schimpfte Mitchie als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Er grinste. „Tut mir leid Mitch. Ich wurde von immer mehr Mädchen bemerkt. Ich dachte, es würde hier herüben sicherer sein."

„Du meine Güte, nächstes Mal warn' uns wenigstens, Shane."

„Entschuldige."

Sie rollte ihre Augen und lächelte dann. „So, was hast du gesagt?"

„Oh, ich habe nur gesagt, wie geschockt ich war als du mich zurechtgewiesen hast, das erste Mal das wir uns getroffen hatten. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt, gedacht, dass du nur eine von den Mädchen wärst, die alles tun würden, nur um mir zu gefallen."

„Tut mir leid dich zu enttäuschen." Sie ahmte seine Worte vom Camp nach.

Er lachte in sich hinein und ahmte sie auch nach: „Hast du nicht."

Sie kicherte. „Ich wäre nicht dort gestanden und hätte dich mich beschimpfen _und _meinen Zuckerguss stehlen lassen.

„Der Zuckerguss war gut", erwiderte er.

„Und ein weiterer Muffin war unbrauchbar. Er hatte Shane Gray Keime", grinste sie.

Er hob seine Augenbraue. „Shane Gray Keime? Entschuldige, Mitchie Torres, aber jedes Mädchen würde dafür zahlen einen Muffin zu essen, den ich berührt habe."

„Träum weiter, Popstar."

„Zum letzten Mal, es ist Rockstar! Und es ist wahr. Als die Jungs und ich bei McDonalds essen waren, sind diese drei Mädchen zu uns gekommen und fragten uns ob sie die Servietten haben könnten die ich benutzt habe um meinen Mund abzuwischen."

Mitchie und Sierra machten einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sie war nicht so schmutzig, aber es war ziemlich gruselig."

„Hast du sie ihnen gegeben?", fragte Sierra.

Er nickte. „Tat ich. Sie nahmen sie von mir und kicherten. Später bin ich dann auf eine Connect 3 Chatseite gegangen und sah, dass sie darüber sprachen, dass eine von ihnen sie an ihre Wand gehängt hat … in einem luftdichten Plastiksackerl und all das. Ich bin zu dem Ergebnis gekommen dass meine Fans verrückt sind."

„Nun Shane", sagte Mitchie in einer nachgeahmten Reporterstimme, „Ihr Speichel hängt irgendwo an einer Wand von einem Mädchen, wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Ähm … Ich denke ich fühle mich geehrt und geliebt."

Mitchie rollte spielerisch ihre Augen. „Oh, ja, weil Liebende den Speicher ihrer Liebsten an die Wand hängen."

„Das ist ein Falls von ZSGS", kommentierte Sierra.

„ZSGS?", fragte Shane, die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Zwanghafte Shane Gray Störung", antworteten Mitchie und Sierra gleichzeitig.

Shane schenkte ihnen einen seltsamen Blick. Mitchie hob unschuldig ihre Hände.

„Schau mich nicht so an! Ich bin nicht mit dem Namen aufgekommen. Das geht auf eurer Fanbase herum."

Sierra nickte. „Genau, und da gibt es auch noch ZNBS und ZJWS."

„Lasst mich raten … Zwanghafte Nate Brown Störung und Zwanghafte Jason White Störung?"

„Du lernst schnell!", kicherte Mitchie.

Er sah sie an und streckte ihr die Zunge entgegen.

„So, leidest du an ZSGS?", fragte Shane Mitchie grinsend.

Sie zuckten lächelnd die Schultern. „Es ist allerdings nicht leiden. Ich schrei nicht jedes Mal wenn ich deinen Namen höre. Es ist nur ein leichter Fall, weil du mein Freund bist." Auf seinen Blick hin sprach sie weiter. „Hey! Wenn es dir erlaubt ist an Mitchie-Entzugserscheinungen zu leiden, dann darf ich einen leichten Fall von ZSGS haben."

„Mitchie-Entzugserscheinungen?", fragte Sierra.

„Ich kann nicht zu lange auskommen ohne Mitchie zu sehen oder ich werde dieser Drückeberger. Ich werde kein Arsch, aber ich werde extravagant und bin nicht ich selbst", erklärte Shane.

Sierra gab ein bewunderndes Geräusch von sich und Shane schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Das ist das Süßeste, das ich je gehört habe!"

„Shane ist ein Weichling."

„Ich bin kein Weichling!", protestierte er. „Ich bin ein männlicher Mann." Er vertiefte seine Stimme und blähte seine Brust auf.

Mitchie rollte spielerisch die Augen. „Und ich bin die Königin von England."

Shane verengte seine Augen und täuschte einen wütenden Blick vor. „Du bist nur eifersüchtig."

„Oh, unglaublich", bemerkte sie sarkastisch, „ich bin eifersüchtig auf die Großartigkeit des Shane Gray."

Shane nickte und schaute Sierra an während er auf Mitchie zeigte. „Sie ist ein kluges Mädchen. Sie weis worüber sie spricht."

Sierra lächelte als Antwort, noch immer leicht von dem Popstar beeindruckt.

Mitchie rollte ihre Augen und schubste ihn spielerisch. Er packte sie leicht am Arm und zog sie an sich. Er platzierte seinen Arm um sie, ihr Körper an seinen gepresst und grinste zu ihr hinunter. Mitchie schmolz in seinen Armen und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und Shane lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Sie rieben ihre Nasen aneinander und gaben sich einen schnellen Kuss.

„Miss Torres!" Mitchie entzog sich ihm und schaute in die Richtung von der die Stimme kam und Shane zog einen Schmollmund. Mitchie drehte sich wieder zu Shane und küsste seine schmollende Lippen leicht. „Das ist meine Lehrerin, ich muss gehen." Sie begann sich von ihm zu lösen, aber er wimmerte und zog sie zurück, seine starken Arme wickelten sich um sie.

„Shane", lachte sie, „ernsthaft, ich muss gehen."

„Aber ich habe nicht genug Mitchie-Zeit bekommen", beschwerte er sich.

„Nun, Mitchie muss zur Schule."

Shane schüttelte seinen Kopf und drückte einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Schulter. „Nein muss sie nicht", murmelte er.

Sie lachte nochmals und platzierte ihre Hände über seine. Sie schob ihre Finger unter seine Arme, die sich um ihre Mitte verstärkten und zog seine Arme fort und lies sie an seiner Seite fallen.

„_Miss Torres!"_, hörte sie wieder.

„Ich komme!", rief sie zurück. Sie küsste die Seite seines Gesichts und begann weg zu gehen, doch Shane ergriff ihre Hand. Sie stoppte, drehte sich um und warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu. „Shane, lass mich gehen."

„Niemals", erwiderte er ernsthaft.

Sie lächelte sanft. „Ich meine nicht für immer, ich meine jetzt. Ich muss gehen bevor ich Nachsitzen bekomme."

Er seufzte. „Gut, aber ich komme mit dir."

Mitchie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tu was du willst." Sie drehte sich um und steuerte zurück zu dem Platz wo ihre Gruppe sich versammelte, Sierra an ihrer Seite und Shane hinter ihr.

„Miss Torres! Wo waren Sie?", fuhr sie Mrs. James, ihre Naturwissenschaftslehrerin, an.

„Es tut mir leid Mrs. James, ich habe meinen Freund getroffen…", sie zeigte auf Shane, „und wurde abgelenkt."

Mrs. James sah zu Shane hinüber. „Solltest du nicht in der Schule sein junger Mann?"

Shane schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein Ma'am, ich habe letztes Jahr meinen Abschluss gemacht."

„Und wie alt bist du?"

„Ich wurde achtzehn im Sommer", antwortete er.

Mrs. James verengte ihre Augen und sah missbilligend zwischen Mitchie und Shane hin und her.

„Mrs. James", sagte Addie, eine von den populären Mädchen, hinter ihr hervorkommend, „wissen Sie nicht wer das ist?"

„Wer was ist, Miss Cutler?"

Addie zeigte mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht auf Shane. „Das ist Shane Gray."

„Es ist mir egal wie er heißt, er sollte nicht eine meiner Schülerinnen, die minderjährig ist, ablenken", entgegnete Mrs. James.

„Er ist der Frontsänger von einer der heißesten Bands überhaupt", sprach Natalie, eine von Addies Freundinnen.

Shane lächelte zu dem Kompliment.

Es war dann, dass Mrs. James bemerkte, dass alle Mädchen zusammengedrängt und kichern standen, während sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Shane hatten. Mrs. James schaute Shane an. „Du bist berühmt?"

Shane nickte. „Ja Ma'am." Er bemerkte jemanden in der Mädchengruppe, die ein ‚Connect 3' T-Shirt anhatte und zeigte auf sie. Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich und sie ergriff den Arm ihrer Freundin. „Da, sehen Sie auf das T-Shirt."

Mrs. James drehte sich um, um zu sehen was Shane sah und bemerkte, dass er auf dem T-Shirt von zwei weiter Jungen umgeben war, die, wie sie vermutete, mit ihm in der Band waren. Über den drei Jungen stand ‚Connect 3'. Mrs. James schnappte leise nach Luft und drehte sich wieder zu Shane um. „Du gehörst zu Connect 3?"

Shane lächelte leicht und nickte. „Ja Ma'am, tue ich."

Der strenge Gesichtsausdruck der Lehrerin verschwand und wurde mit einem fröhlichen, lächelnden ersetzt. „Meine Nichte liebt Ihre Band! Sie erzählt mir alles über Sie, andauernd." Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und er schüttelte sie. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen Sie zu treffen Mr. Gray."

„Shane, bitte", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln. „Würden Sie ein Autogramm für Ihre Nichte wollen?"

Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der älteren Frau wuchs. „Würdest du?"

Shane lachte. „Klar. Haben Sie etwas zum Signieren?"

„Ähm … also …" Mrs. James suchte in ihrer Tasche herum, um etwas zum Unterschreiben zu finden.

Shane schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen." Er nahm seinen Notizblock, den er mit sich hatte, und riss einen Zettel heraus. „Wie heißt sie?"

„Rachel", antwortet Mrs. James.

Shane nickte und schrieb eine schnelle Mitteilung an Rachel und übergab sie Mrs. James. Diese schaute sie an und lächelte fröhlich. „Vielen Dank."

Shane nickte als Antwort. „Kein Problem."

Plötzlich brach der Mädchenhaufen in Kichern aus. Shane schaute sie mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck an und sie ließen gleichzeitig ein Kreischen hören. Shanes Augen weiteten sich und er schreckte, in Erwartung die Mädchen würden sich auf ihn stürzen, damit er ihnen etwas unterschrieb, zurück.

Aber es kam nie. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah Mrs. James, die die Mädchen abhielt zu ihm zu kommen. „Es reicht Mädchen!", sagte sie streng. Sie kehrte wieder in ihre ernste Lehrerrolle zurück. „Steigt jetzt in den Bus ein!"

Die Mädchen jammerten und stöhnten und gingen widerstreben zum Bus. Mrs. James sah ihnen, bis sie in einem sicheren Abstand von dem Superstar weg waren, nach und drehte sich zu besagter Person um. Sie grinste und zeigte die Daumen hoch.

Er lächelte in Erwiderung und hielt seine Daumen ebenfalls in die Luft. Mrs. James drehte sich dann zu Mitchie. „Miss Torres, ich erwarte Sie in einer Minute im Bus."

Mitchie nickte. „Ja, Mrs. James."

Nachdem Mrs. James zum Bus ging, drehte sich Mitchie zu Shane um und stieß erleichtert ihren Atem aus. „Ich dachte sie würde dir den Kopf abreißen."

„Ich bin überrascht, dass sie mich nicht erkannt hat."

Mitchie rollte ihre Augen. „Dein Kopf ist zu groß, Popstar."

„Ich bin nicht arrogant. Jeder hat zumindest von uns gehört."

„Sie hat von dir gehört, nur nicht als Shane Gray." Sie grinste ihn an. „Falls du es nicht weißt, die Welt dreht sich nicht um dich."

„Nun, sie sollte", sagte er spaßhaft.

„Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich deine eingebildete Einstellung liebe."

„Du weißt dass ich nur scherze. Ich bin nicht so arrogant, ich täusche es nur vor, weil es lustig ist", grinste er.

Sie lachte und lehnte sich hinauf und küsste ihn sanft. „Ich muss wirklich gehen", murmelte sie gegen seine Lippen.

Sein Lächeln verschwand und er küsste sie schnell. „Ruf mich später an?"

Sie lächelte und schaute zu ihm hinauf. „Du hast es erfasst, babe."

* * *

Hinterlasst bitte eure Meinung! Ich wäre schon mit einem ‚toll', ‚hat mir gefallen' oder einem ‚das war totaler Mist' zufrieden.

Vertschl


End file.
